


Sleepover for Adults

by bowdrie



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Sleepovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:40:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24810235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bowdrie/pseuds/bowdrie
Summary: Bruce gets hurt during one of his missions and Alfred decides that he is not allowed out of the manor until the weekend is over. Luckily for Bruce, he has a sweet boyfriend, who happens to be great company, to save (distract) the hero from the terrors of Gotham.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 10
Kudos: 97





	Sleepover for Adults

"Ah, Master Clark, what a surprise," Alfred says in a monotone voice, not at all surprised at seeing Clark at the door to Wayne Manor.

Clark tries to hide the bouquet of flowers he had brought behind him. Of course, he knows there's no use because that was probably the first thing the butler had noticed when he opened the door.

"Good evening Alfred," Clark greets with an embarrassed smile. "Is Bruce home?"

Clark doesn't see any shift on Alfred's expression but he can tell that he is being thoroughly judged by the butler. "Master Clark, we all know that you wouldn't be here if he wasn't. Now come on in," Alfred responds.

Surprised that Alfred even bothered to comment on his actions, he follows the butler slowly into the manor. Clark has seen the manor multiple times, he wouldn't even be exaggerating if he were to say it were hundreds of times, but he always gets impressed at how big the place is. It felt almost too big to simply be called a manor, leaning closer towards a palace in Clark's non-professional opinion. He tries his best to keep up with Alfred without having to speed up but the man walks like he has super speed. Does Bruce even bother to hire help for parties since Alfred seems capable enough on his own?

Clark is brought upstairs as Alfred guides him to what is basically a waiting room. Hundreds of times over and he still hasn't seen it all. He is told to wait in the room and gets served some tea and biscuits, the likes of which he is unsure when Alfred had given to him. Clark takes a sip. He thinks it's chamomile.

Clark spends a few minutes sipping on his tea, staring at the bouquet in front of him. Many white and yellow flowers, the names of which had slipped his mind. Maybe it was too much? He had heard from Dick that Batman had gotten into trouble and was getting a tongue-lashing from Alfred. He then updated that Batman would not be roaming through Gotham for that weekend because Alfred had threatened to strap him down a chair so that he won't leave while still injured. Clark is thankful to Dick because he is sure that if it wasn't for him, he wouldn't have even heard about this from the man himself.

He doesn't get to ponder over it any longer because he hears Bruce approaching the room, walking through the door. Clark can see the slight confusion in Bruce's face, but he also looks happy to see him, so Clark takes that as a win.

Clark gets off the couch with the bouquet in hand. He hands it to Bruce after getting a peck on the lips. Bruce accepts the flowers gratefully, smiling but eyebrows still slightly scrunched together.

"What's happening?" Bruce asks, admiring the flowers.

"I heard from a little bird that you're grounded," Clark replies while peppering kisses on Bruce's face. He feels Bruce's hand on his butt, patting softly at it.

Bruce rolls his eyes before answering, "Took on more than I could handle apparently."

Clark takes a step back and scans the injuries that Bruce is obviously undermining. There were bandages all over body underneath the shirt and jeans he had on. Multiple stitches and cracked ribs. If it hadn't been for Alfred, Clark is sure that he would find Bruce getting ready to head already, despite the many injuries.

"Did the little bird also tell you what happened?"

Clark stares into Bruce's deep blue eyes, giving him a small smile. "I'm not here to talk about that. As much as I would love to add in on to Alfred's nagging but I'm sure you've had enough of that," Clark says, making Bruce snort. He also nods, playing along to his boyfriend's little act. "So, lucky for you, I got my work done before lunch, took the rest of the day off and planned some nightly activities for us to partake in, in exchange for your usual nightly activities."

"Luckiest man alive," Bruce mutters, looking up at Clark.

Clark tries his best not too blush too hard. "Also, rumour has it that Supergirl is visiting Metropolis for the entire weekend. And I also happen to be great company during a sleepover."

"Is that right?"

"Of course!" Clark defends with a huge grin, raising a finger up and pointing it at his boyfriend. "Hal Jordan can confirm this statement."

"Now that's a good story for a sleepover."

The first order of business is to, of course, build a fort. He sees Bruce about to call for Alfred to prepare some food for the night but gets a disapproving look from Clark. To make sure it doesn't happen again, he tells Alfred to take the night off.

"You can't do that," Bruce tells him, not at all serious.

"Yes he can," Alfred quips at the same time that Clark retorts with, "You won't stop me!"

Clark zooms around the manor to get everything they need from around the house. Bruce has eight guest rooms, and it isn't even all of the guests rooms available in the manor because Clark ended up with everything he needs by the eighth guest room. Pillows, comforters, blankets and chairs. Bruce opens up the theatre room for them to work in.

"Aren't we too old for this?"

Clark pouts. "I don't know how old you think old is but I am thirty and I can do what I want. And I want to do this, now are you going to help me or keep being a party pooper?"

"I've been told I hold great parties," Bruce comments before picking up two pillows.

The fort gets built with fairy lights strung around all over it. Bruce had found the fairy light in the huge backroom of the manor. They don't turn on the lights yet, Clark telling Bruce that they should wait until they go to sleep later at night.

Second order of business, Clark drags Bruce downstairs to the kitchen. They go through Bruce's pantry, trying to find options for food and snacks.

They (Clark) bring out popcorn and some instant noodles. Clark had looked up a few recipes to make instant noodles a lot more interesting. He adds some spam, sausages, bean sprouts, spinach and enoki mushrooms. He even chops up some chilli and adds it into the bowl.

"I realise," Clark comments after stirring the pot for a minute, "That this is a lot of sodium. Like, a lot."

Bruce nods in agreement, next to him. He kisses Clark's cheek after admiring him cooking. "Probably a lot more than I have in a week or two."

"Well, we're breaking the rules tonight!" Clark exclaims.

Bruce decides to help for once and puts the popcorn into the microwave. He even helps with transferring the popcorn into the bowl. "You're so helpful," Clark teases.

"I know," Bruce grunts.

They head upstairs, Clark carrying the pot of instant noodles with him and Bruce trailing behind him while munching on the popcorn. They get to the theatre room and Bruce teaches Clark how to put in the DVD so that the projector can play the movie on the big screen in front of them. They choose a romantic comedy movie and settle down to eat the instant noodles before it cools down.

The fort is really comfortable, Clark layering the comforters with Bruce's expensive pillows. When they lean back, they lean against the theatre room's chairs. The lights turn off when Bruce tells the room to and drapes a blanket over the both of them. They eat together quietly, with Bruce complaining about how spicy the noodles ended up being. He eats his half of the pot anyways and it makes Clark feel good inside.

The movie is extremely cliche but it keeps Clark extremely intrigued. The main character is a boss of a company is having a hard time with her love life and the new employee in accounting keeps catching her attention.

"Do you have a Martin in accounting?" Clark jokes.

Bruce is leaning on Clark's shoulder, looking bored but he knows that the older man is actually paying attention to the movie. "No. I try to discourage my employees from having mullets. We're trying to keep up with technology, not stay in the 90's." It makes Clark chuckle.

Bruce starts to get bored around the midway point of the movie because he starts to get touchy and clingy. At first, Clark feels kisses tracing the side of his neck where Bruce can reach. The older man starts to shift and wraps his arms around his boyfriend, trying to get closer to him.

As much as Clark would love to give his boyfriend the attention he deserves, the movie is starting to get interesting and he doesn't really want to look away from the screen. Bruce slides his hand along Clark's arm to take the bowl of popcorn and place it on the floor in front of them. He succeeds in doing so, Clark's eyes still glued to the screen. He gently pushes the man down but groans when he still doesn't get any attention, even when he starts unbuttoning Clark's shirt.

The only response Bruce gets from the man is being stopped from unbuttoning the blue shirt. He huffs out an annoyed breath but laughs because he knows that there's no pulling Clark out of whatever trance he is in without taking 'drastic' measures. Bruce decides that he's content with spending time with Clark like this and adjusts his position so that he is laying comfortably on top of his boyfriend.

Alfred comes into the theatre room the next morning to call them down for breakfast. He finds Bruce laying on top of Clark, both of them passed out and extremely comfortable. 

Maybe they can get five more minutes.

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to just write something out. I usually never finish what I write but today, I wanted to get something out of my system for once and decided, "Hey, just post it." So. Here I am.
> 
> Follow me on Twitter! @_bowdrie


End file.
